


Book 1: Power

by amurwrites



Series: Korra of the Red Lotus [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Red Lotus Korra, book 1 rewrite, korrasami will come later, mostly masami in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurwrites/pseuds/amurwrites
Summary: All her life, Korra has trained to be the ultimate Avatar. The only family that she knows have taught her the ways of the Red Lotus. Under their guidance, she has mastered three elements and has developed an unique style of airbending. Lessons in spirits have allowed Korra to connect to the Spirit World. Yet, she still feels trapped. The elders do not yet believe Korra is ready for a mission on her own. At the same time, discontent is brewing in Republic City and the power of the Council is waning as the Equalists gain support. The elders believe it is time to strike and Korra is eager to prove herself.Book 1: Power is a rewrite of Book 1: Air where Korra was raised by the Red Lotus. The overall story arc is the same but most details have been changed.





	1. Fights and Meditation

A three-on-one fight was usually unfair to most fighters. The odds of victory were heavily tipped to the group fighting against the sole bender. However, Korra was not most fighters. She was, after all, the Avatar and had the power of four separate elements on her side. And she knew her opponents like the back of her hand. She knew every weakness, every vulnerability each possessed. And she knew how to exploit them.

Korra smirked as she assumed her stance. She balanced on the balls of her feet and placed her hands in a typical earthbending pose. Her opponents stood a few yards across from her, each preparing for a fight. No one wore padding; by training with protective gear, they would be at a disadvantage in a real fight. Plus, who didn’t like showing off scars.

Korra stared down her opponents, not wanting to make the first move. She faced the three, one man and two women, each with their own bending power.

The combustionbender was the first to break the stare-down, concentrating on the ground below Korra. The Avatar jumped to the side and bent a protective wall of earth. Her shield melted away under the hot lava that formed around her. She grumbled and sent massive rocks toward the lavabender. He knocked them away with ease, but Korra wasn’t finished yet. She fired multiple fireballs at the occupied lavabender, sending him off his feet.

A chunk of ice collided with Korra. She crumpled to the ground and haphazardly sent fire towards the waterbender. Another fiery explosion missed Korra by a fraction of an inch. The Avatar slammed her fist into the ground, causing waves to ripple across the earth. In a fluid motion, she summoned water to form around her arms. As fire blasts flew towards her, Korra’s water arms kept her safe. She caught sight of the combustionbender and set her sights on the woman.

She dropped the water arms and, instead, brought earth around her in a protective armor. Korra began to earthbend herself toward the combustionbender, sending small pebbles towards her opponent. The earth began to shift around her, against her will. Quickly, she blasted the rocks away and then formed a column of air below her. Korra was propelled high above the fight. She summoned fire in her fists and sent the blasts at the three down below. Korra allowed herself to fall, bending the earth she landed on into large waves. With her opponents distracted, she sent successive blasts of fire, earth, water, and air. Each tried to get up, but Korra would not allow it. With a swift air kick, she sent one into a rock wall. Another, she froze into place with a massive wall of ice. Finally, the last one, the combustionbender, charged at Korra. She rotated the earth under her opponent before launching herself on top of her rival. A fire dagger sat just above the neck of Korra’s last opponent.

The combustionbender smiled. “Very nice. I suppose you’re going to kill me now?” The woman’s tone was playful.

“Perhaps,” Korra replied, equally playful. “If you could, say, give me 100 yuans, I might let you go.”

“If you find the time, could you get me out of this ice? Thanks,” the lavabender sarcastically asked.

“And why can’t Ming-Hua do it?” Korra asked.

“Because she’s a bitch.”

Ming-Hua, the waterbender, laughed. “Well, you’re not wrong. But I’ll be nice, just this once.” She quickly summoned the water to form her arms.

Korra laughed before getting up. “There you go. Now, 100 yuans please.”

“I did not agree to that. Besides, doesn’t Ghazan have something for you?”

Korra’s eyes widened. “What?” she spun towards the lavabender. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Come on, P’Li. I hadn’t told her yet.” Ghazan said to the combustionbender. He turned his attention to Korra. “I figured that, if Zaheer determined your training complete, we could get some…”

Korra nearly began to jump up and down. “Tattoos? Zaheer said I could get a tattoo?”

“Only if I deem your training complete,” a new voice echoed in the sparring area. A tall man, his graying hair held together with a red ribbon, entered. “I must say, that fight was impressive.”

Korra quickly bowed to the newcomer, keeping her hands together. “Elder Zaheer.” Her voice was serious, though her bow sloppy.

Zaheer returned the bow before placing a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You did really well in that fight. Excellent use of airbending. You gave the forms the power of both earth and firebending.” He smiled, his eyes shone with pride. “I think you’ve earned a reward. Go change.”

Korra sloppily bowed again. “Thank you!” Before she could hurry off, Zaheer spoke again.

“Just so you know, I am meeting the Elders tonight. I’ll be mentioning your success today.”

Korra tensed up and felt dragon-bees dance in her stomach. Zaheer could sense her nerves and quickly spoke up. “Don’t worry. You’ve done very well. You are a great Avatar. Go on.”

Korra brightened up again. “Thanks, Zaheer.” She sprinted into her room to change. Room was an overstatement; Korra’s space was more like a small corner cut off from the main area by a curtain. Her family’s current living arrangement was the smallest yet, with only one proper bedroom and one larger room. The four adults slept in the bedroom and Korra was given her own private space next to their makeshift kitchen. Korra didn’t mind. This wasn’t the worst place they’ve lived. As long as her family had a solid roof over their heads.

The Avatar quickly threw on loose, brown pants and a tight green shirt on top. She grabbed some shoes she bought from an Earth Kingdom market before running a comb through her long hair. She grabbed the closest ribbon and quickly put her hair in a cow-pony tail. P’Li could always braid it for her later. When she was ready, Korra sprinted out of her room and right into Ghazan.

“Slow down there, kid,” the lavabender laughed. “We got plenty of daylight left.”

“That doesn’t matter,” she was still bouncing up and down. “Tattoos take a while, you know. And I want to get a really big one, all across my back.”

Ghazan laughed and held up a hand. “We did not agree to a huge one. You can have a medium sized tattoo, not one that covers your entire back.”

Korra thought for a moment. “Alright, fine. I could always get another one later.” Her smile widened and she tugged on Ghazan’s arm. “Come on! Let’s go!”

***

Korra and Ghazan approached a small shop, placed in the front section of the artist’s house. A large, muscular man opened the door to greet the pair. “Hello, Liu! So nice to see you again. And this is your daughter? What a lovely young woman!” The artist’s voice failed to match his looks. He was bald, bursting with muscle and covered in tattoos. He had piercings all over his face and he looked like he had just gotten out of an Earth Kingdom jail. But when he spoke, Korra couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello, sir. I’m Nuka.” Korra bowed to the older man. She did not falter while introducing herself under a different name. Aliases were common place in her family and she had to use a different name anywhere she went.

“Oh, none of that ‘sir’ nonsense. Call me Guo.” He smiled, revealing a less than perfect set of teeth. “Well, come on in! We need to get started.” All over the walls of his house, Guo had hung drawings of different tattoos. Some were traditional while others looked like someone had thrown a cactus at a piece of paper. Korra looked at all of them before one design caught her attention.

“What’s that one?” she pointed to a Water Tribe style drawing of an animal.

“That is a polar bear-dog,” Guo explained, taking down the framed drawing. There’s a ton of them down in the South Pole, apparently. Fierce creatures. Locals are still terrified of them. But, from the stories, they’re supposed to be loyal to the end.”

Korra smiled and eagerly looked up at Ghazan. He shrugged. “Don’t look at me, kid. You’re going to be the one with it on your body for the rest of your life.”

“Then I’ll have this one. But, dad, is it okay if I have another small one, too?”

***

Korra and Ghazan came home hours later as the sun was low on the horizon. She practically skipped, easily ignoring the painful pricks the tattoo machine made. Her polar bear-dog, located on her right shoulder blade, was covered up by a thick bandage. Around her right wrist was another, much smaller bandage. With a grin the size of the Great Divide, she threw her arms around P’Li and Ming-Hua, who were careful to not touch the bandages.

“Thank you so much!”

“Enough with the pleasantries, kid.” Ming-Hua said. “Show us the tat.” With P’Li’s help, Korra lifted her shirt and the bandage to showcase the polar bear-dog. The two older women oohed at the tattoo.

“That’s beautiful, Kor,” P’Li said. “But why do you have another bandage on your wrist?”

Korra looked down sheepishly. “Well, Ghazan allowed me to get another tattoo.” She carefully lifted the bandage on her wrist. There sat a red and pink flower, each petal adorned with intricate details. It was only a few inches across, but the flower was eye-catching.

“I got a lotus flower,” Korra said, “in red instead of the normal white, since it’s my favorite color. And it reminds me of you, all of you. My family.”

P’Li looked as though she might cry as she hugged Korra again and Ming-Hua bumped against Korra to show her support. Ghazan placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and an arm across Ming-Hua.

“It looks beautiful, Korra,” Zaheer’s voice came from the door. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away and put a hand on Korra’s neck. “You’ve grown to be a wonderful young woman. I’m so proud of you.”

The family sat down for dinner, vegetable and noodle stir-fry prepared by Zaheer and P’Li. It was a special dinner, with an extra kick from Fire Nation spices that Ghazan found in the town’s market. Many nights, the group had to eat Flameo Instant Noodles, which got boring after a while. But tonight was special.

“As you all know, I spoke with the other elders tonight,” Zaheer spoke up when everyone had finished dinner. Korra nervously straightened her back. “The others agree that your training has gone a long way, Korra, but a few do not think you are worthy of being named Elder.”

Korra’s brow furrowed at the news and took a couple deep breaths in. “May I ask why?”

“Many do not think that completing your training is evidence enough. They want to see you preform out in the field.”

“Well, I would go on assignment if the EIders would stop coddling me like a child!” Korra’s patience withered and she snapped. “How am I supposed to be the Avatar if I’m stuck inside?” She paused. “Sir.”

Zaheer smiled patiently. “I know you want to go on assignment, however, we need to ensure you are prepared. Our duty takes us to dangerous areas…”

“Danger? I’m the Avatar. I was literally born for danger! If those idiots would just shut the fuck up and…”

“That is enough, Korra,” Zaheer’s voice was stern and his eyes bored into Korra. “I want you to go into your room and mediate. I will speak to you when you’ve calmed down.”

Korra bowed her head. “Yes, Elder.” She stood up and bowed at the adults before hurrying to her room. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought, careful not to make any noise. Her damn temper got the better of her again. And now she had to meditate. If Zaheer told her to meditate, she needed to. Korra sat on her bed, legs crossed and her fists touching. _Breathe in and out. Focus on the breath._ She repeated the mantra, allowing her mind to go blank. _In. Out. Breathe. Open your eyes._

She wasn’t in her small room anymore, but in a vast empty space. Her body floated as though she was in water and every part of her glowed purple. The In-Between, as she called it. Zaheer had never been here. It was a place for the Avatar, she guessed. Before her, the air rippled like water and a blue copy of her appeared.

“Raava?” purple-Korra asked.

“It is good to see you again, Korra,” the blue copy spoke in a voice that was not Korra’s. The ancient spirit of light spoke in her own voice, no matter the body. “I suppose things are not going well.”

True Korra sighed. “No. I got angry again.”

“To be the Avatar, you need to know the meaning of patience. When you are angry or upset, you cannot control your actions.”

“Spirits, you sound like Zaheer,” Korra cursed.

Raava-Korra frowned. “I believe it is in your best interest to speak with your predecessor. He knows just how guilt and anger can affect the mind.”

“You want me to speak with Aang? I don’t know…”

_Hey, Kor, wake up._ Another voice was in the In-Between.

Raava-Korra looked frightened. “Not yet, Korra. I wish to speak to you long….”

“Kor, wake up,” P’Li gently shook her.

“I’m not sleeping, P’Li,”

Korra smirked. “My mind is merely in another place.”

“Come on. I already get enough lectures from Zaheer.” P’Li helped Korra to her feet. “Speaking of which, he wants to speak to you. Don’t look worried; he’s not angry.”

“Just disappointed.”

“No, he wants to teach you patience.”

_Him and everyone else._ Korra walked outside to where Zaheer sat by a small firepit. “Elder Zaheer,” Korra bowed low. “I offer you apologies for my outburst. It was unbecoming of my character. I hope you accept my apology and offer forgiveness.”

“Do you have a speech memorized for this very event?” Zaheer practically laughed. “I do not accept your apology because you do not need to offer one.” He motioned to the firepit and an unburned pile of wood. “Could you light this please?”

Korra snapped into a firebending stance before Zaheer’s hand shot up. “Use your third eye.”

She quickly dropped the stance and closed her eyes. Korra felt her energy, her chi, move within her. It travelled up her chakras, from the ground into her heart. Finally, she felt the energy gather behind the third eye, the Light Chakra. _And… release!_

Korra opened her eyes as flames sparked to life in the wood and smoke began to rise from the pit. She looked at Zaheer, who smiled at her. “Very good. That was a lot faster than before. Please, sit.” The Avatar created a seat out of the ground next to her airbending teacher. She was timid around the Elder, simply because of his serious nature. While Korra would joke and tease the others in her family, Zaheer was naturally more stoic, as though he was trying to be just like the ancient Air Nomad masters he admired. He also had a reputation among the Red Lotus, that he was not a man to be crossed. Zaheer might not be a bender, but he was a master of combat and would not hesitate to execute his actions.

Korra wanted to be just like him.

“Has your meditation gotten easier?” Zaheer was always curious on Korra’s spiritual development.

“Yes, it was especially easy today.” She paused, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. “I’m sorry I got upset. It’s just that I’ve never done any missions. I’m the Avatar. I should be helping people.”

“You’re right,” Zaheer surprised Korra. “The Avatar needs to be there for the people. We had hoped you would master the Avatar State first, but you have done so well. I also have an idea of an assignment for you.” He smiled at her. “Tomorrow, I’m meeting with the Elders again to discuss my idea. I would like you to be there with me. You should show everyone what you can do.”

Korra smiled again. “Sounds great!”


	2. A Meeting of Elders

Zaheer woke Korra early the next morning for the meeting with the Elders. The pair sat together on cheap cushions and began to meditate. Like all the meetings, this one would take place in the Spirit World, at a site known as the Grove. Meeting in the Spirit World was key for the organization; since everyone was spread throughout the world, meditation was an easy way to communicate with one another without attracting attention.

When she opened her eyes, Korra was in the Grove. Korra had not spent as much time in the Spirit World compared to the In-Between, but she knew that the Spirit World was beautiful. The Grove was a small clearing in trees that were always in autumn colors, no matter what time of the year. A small pond was nearby, with small spirit fish swimming around it. Near the center sat a small mound where a tree stood.

Korra was one of the last to reach the Grove by the looks of things. Zaheer was already speaking with another Elder, who Korra recognized as Aiwei from Zaofu. The metalbender had interesting jewelry, such as a nose piercing that was attached to his ear by a long chain. Korra only met the Elder once before in the Spirit World; he had wanted to teach Korra metalbending but the others determined that it would be too hard to have Korra met him in Zaofu. The metal city was ruled by a tyrannical clan and it was Aiwei’s job to infiltrate the leader to tear it apart from the inside.

“Avatar Korra,” a voice spoke from behind her, “it’s good to see you again.” Korra turned and saw another Elder approaching. The Avatar dropped in a bow.

“It’s nice to see you, Elder Unalaq,” Korra said. The renowned spiritual master had visited Korra and her family many times over her life. It was his teachings that taught Korra about Raava, Vaatu, and Wan and he had even taught her the basics of spiritbending. “How are things going in the north?”

“Very well. We’ll be able to free the Water Tribes soon enough.” Unalaq was chief of both Water Tribes, something many Elders did not like. However, he was using his power to liberate the people rather than oppress them. “Am I to assume your training is complete?”

“Almost,” Korra said apprehensively. “Zaheer mentioned that I did really well in my test yesterday. He thinks I'm ready." She straightened in pride.

“May I join in?” a soft voice interrupted their conversation. Korra turned around to see a short man, walking with a hunchback. He had milky eyes and a face covered with wrinkles. A twisted cane supported the man’s weight and spirits danced around him. He didn’t look directly at Korra or Unalaq, but smiled at the pair.

Unalaq bowed slightly. “Good to see you, Bau. I hope you are well.” Korra also bowed, copying Unalaq’s movements.

The old man nodded in response to their bows. “I’m glad to see you, too, Unalaq. It has been a while.” He turned to Korra. “It’s good to see you again, Avatar Korra.”

Korra blinked in surprise. “Have we met, sir?”

The man laughed lightly. “Once before. You were young. This was just after Zaheer rescued you.” Bau looked at Unalaq. “May I speak with the Avatar alone?” The chief bowed and ducked out. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Korra turned to follow the old man but was soon swarmed by several translucent spirits. Their voices were soft but Korra could easily hear them. “Woah, is that the Avatar?” one spirit asked, its voice almost child-like.

“It has to be,” another said. Its voice was more serious and mature. “I can see Raava’s energy.” Bau shooed the spirits away and continued to walk away from the main clearing. In the distance, Korra could hear the raised voices of the other Red Lotus Elders as they bickered with each other. She could distantly hear talk about the Earth Kingdom and Republic City but could not make out the details.

“How do you think your training is going?” Bau asked, bringing Korra's attention back.

“I’m not sure. I can hold my own in a fight, but I haven’t even gotten to the Avatar State yet. Zaheer says I need to be patient." Korra frowned. "But it’s really hard to do that when I’ve got a bunch of people watching me! It’s like they think they can pull the Avatar State out but all that does is make me frustrated!” Her voice rose with every breath. Above the pair, the clouds darkened and the spirits around them were agitated.

“Your anger is justified,” was Bau’s only response. “But that anger is not only felt by you. Emotions have power, Korra. Especially for you.” The smile left Bau’s face. “Did Zaheer ever tell you about Avatar Aang and his first experience with the Avatar State? Negative emotions, anger and grief, triggered the Avatar State. He had no control over his actions. Yes, he was powerful, but he was dangerous. You need to let go of that anger.”

Korra breathed in deeply. With every breath, the clouds lightened and opened up. Soon, the Grove was as bright as when she arrived. She looked back at Bau. “Thank you,” she said. “I feel better. It’s nice to air my feelings.”

“You’re welcome,” Bau began to smile again. “I have another thing to talk to you about. I believe it is time that you begin what you were born to do.” Korra’s heart began to race. “Zaheer and I agree that you need to head to Republic City."

"Really? I thought I wasn't ready."

"Sometimes, we learn the most outside the classroom." Bau placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "When I first met you, I could sense your destiny laid out in front of you. Now, it is time for you to find your destiny for yourself."

*** 

Korra, Zaheer, and Bau spent the next few hours planning Korra’s mission to Republic City, much to the dismay of the other Elders. Unalaq had quietly muttered on how he wanted Korra’s help in the Water Tribes. Aiwei expressed a desire to teach her metalbending. However, it was Jaihao, from Ba Sing Se, who was the most vocal about his disagreements.

“We have been planning the liberation of the Earth Kingdom for years! To abandon the plan….”

“We are not abandoning our goal, Jaihao,” Zaheer said, obviously annoyed. “The Earth Kingdom has not changed in the past couple years. Republic City, however, is on the verge of revolt. The Equalist movement has the entire city on edge. With one precise push, it can fall into disorder.”

“I don’t really care about Republic City,” Jaihao was angry. “I need the Avatar…”

“That’s enough,” Bau’s voice was quiet but it silenced Jaihao immediately. “I will decide where the Avatar goes, not you.”

Jaihao’s brow furled but he bowed his head. “Whatever you wish, sir.” He walked away with his tail between his legs. But Korra could feel the anger in his wake.   
Korra couldn’t blame him. She’d seen first-hand the oppression by the Earth Queen’s regime. For close to a year, she and her family lived in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se as part of her training. It was the worst place to live.

She turned toward Zaheer, who was drawing maps and writing notes about Republic City and the Equalists. In the physical world, Korra knew that Ghazan and P’li were preparing documents for her. Zaheer was talking about the Red Lotus’s goals in Republic City, but Korra couldn’t focus. While just a few hours ago she was on top of the world, she was suddenly nervous.

“Don’t worry about it. I believe in you.” Zaheer smiled at Korra. 

Korra smiled softly. “You know, sometimes I wonder if you can read minds.”

Zaheer laughed. “That would be nice to have. But, to be fair, you always have your feelings written all over your face.” He leaned over to hug her. “You’ll be great. I don’t doubt it.” 

Korra’s eyes began to water but her smiled widened as she returned Zaheer’s hug.

***

Two long days of study took over Korra's life. She memorized every map of Republic City, no detail going unnoticed. When she wasn't reading, she was training, practicing non-bending moves and fighting styles. Worry and excitement prevented her from sleeping. Her family helped her plan. Zaheer practiced non-bending moves, Ghazan provided her with documents and maps, and P'Li and Ming-Hua helped her with the finer details of her stay in Republic City.

After the planning was done, Korra purchased a one-way ticket aboard the cross-continent metal train that would take her to Republic City. The train would travel for three days across the Earth Kingdom, picking up other passengers along the way until its final destination in the capital city.

The day she left finally arrived. Korra walked with her family to the train station. She was only allowed one bag but she didn't need much. P'Li pulled her into a hug. 

"I'll miss you, Kor," the tall woman said softly. Zaheer gently kissed her head and gave the young woman a sweet smile. 

Ming-Hua opted for a small nudge with her shoulder as Ghazan ruffled her hair. "Go get them, tiger-dillo," Ming-Hua used the nickname that she hadn't heard for years. 

"I'll miss you all," Korra said while trying not to cry. She gave each of them one last hug before turning to the train. She boarded and took a seat by the window, to watch the family she was leaving behind. Soon, the train whistle rang and the train lurched forward. The four adults waved at Korra, their young "child", as the metal train slowly drifted away from the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *old Rose voice* It's been 84 years.  
> Sorry it's been so long! Life has caught up with me and I really struggled with this chapter. I'm not really happy with it but I needed something to start the rest of the plot. Next stop: Republic City!


End file.
